Music Is Like Magic
by The Spades Queen
Summary: IPod shuffle challenge, Some Hermione, Sirius, Luna, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy and more. How they deal with problems like war, love, prejudice, marriage and nargles. No real plot, just drabbles.
1. Play Some Music

**I gave myself a****n IPod shuffle challenge, five songs, timeframe of one song each, no skipping.**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairing: **whatever I see fit

Aaaanddd… Start!

* * *

_**True Stories.**__** (Datarock)**_

She was dancing like she was in trance, in an old jazz club. A deliriously happy smile played on her lips. for this moment she forgot everything, the blood, the suffering, the loneliness and everything else that war was made of. He was content just watching her. His Hermione.

(Draco, Hermione)

* * *

_**Nobody's wife**__** (Anouk)**_

She had never been more free than this, she had packed her bags, she had run away from that cold huge place she had called home, away form the people that called themselves her family. She ran away form the prejudice and the blood purity, everything. She had thought about it for years, never taking action, but this morning had been the last straw, when Pansy heard who that vile old man that called himself her father had married her of to, she had snapped. _No way in Hell she was marrying that Rudolphus Lestrange, no sir! _She certainly was nobody's wife!

(Pansy)

* * *

_**Er is een nacht (Guus Meeuwis) (Some Dutch singer)**_

He smoked his cigarette thoughtfully. What had he been thinking yesterday night he wondered. Bottles covered the ground of the hotel room. What in the name of Merlin had he seen in that witch sleeping next to him, her bushy curls awfully familiar. This was certainly not the first one-nightstand Sirius had had, but the first after Azkaban, that's for sure. And yet he felt so very calm, at ease, with what happened, no nightmares tormenting him that last night.

And yet, she was half his age…

(Sirius, Hermione)

* * *

_**For me Formidable (Charles Aznavour)**_

Ginny And I laughed at each other, this was exactly what we had needed: Paris. A weekend away form our significant others, and our hyperactive children. We danced the tango with Frenchmen very much younger then us, drank wine and ate delicious things. We went to the Louvre, enjoyed our lives, like we should, cause the war was finally over. Life was _Formidable. _

(Ginny, Hermoine)

_

* * *

_

_**Singing in the rain/ umbrella (Glee cast**_)

She skipped through the rainy streets, completely unbothered by the cold wind chilling her bones. Luna was ecstatic, the nargles _were _real! Now everyone could be friends with them and would they be so much less lonely. An Italian car stopped next or her, honked at her, and in the drivers seat was a devilishly handsome dark-skinned blue eyed man. He smirked the patented Slytherin smirk at her.

"Care for a ride Luna?"

"Blaise! You'll never guess…!"

(Luna, Blaise)

* * *

**The City is at war (Cobra Starship)**

Hermione knew she should have listened to her gut. Obviously New York wasn't free of Death eaters! The order had send her here to recruit, a standard mission, minimal danger, yeah right! She was on her own, no back-up and surrounded by Voldemort's lapdogs. Bloody fantastic.

(Hermoine)

* * *

**Just for the record, No I do not only listen to these strangely contrasting songs, but my shuffle seems to have found all of my questionable songs and sorted them right after each other… the traitor. **


	2. Dance To The Music Vibe

_**Ha! You people thought I would never continue this, didn't you. Well think again! :D I like this kind of writing exercise, it helps me relax when I have a lot on my mind. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

'**_You know that I'm no good' _Amy Winehouse.**

'for Gods sake! Get it into your thick head! I. Don't. Love. You!' the woman screamed at him.

'you don't mean that Rosie' he said smiling at her.

'It's just like you father said, I'm no good, Scorpius! And sooner or later you'll see that too, and I don't want to be around when you do. I would break, you know that'.

Scorpius stayed silent and shrugged, he took her into his arms and held her whispering softly 'I would always chose you, no matter how much trouble you are.'

And she cried, sinking to her knees on the kitchen floor.

* * *

'**_Don't take you guns to town.' _Johnny Cash**

'don't do this, Harry' Lily cried. Harry was packing his back, one Hermione had charmed with the undetectable extension charm. 'I'm the only one who can kill him, mom'. He and his mother where the only ones who had survived when Voldemort found them. And Lily never wished for him to become the Chosen One. He was too Giffindor for his own good, just like his father. She just knew he would die like one too.

* * *

'**_I'm a cliché'_ Anouk. **

Hermione felt that strange sensation of déjà vu as she stared at her husbands poor eating etiquette. He really hadn't changed since Hogwarts. Was that why she chose him over Draco? Because he reminded her of a time of peace and innocence? She knew she wasn't the same woman she once was, but he had stayed unchanged. He was her save choice. Her _wrong _choice.

* * *

'**_Californacation'_ RHCP**

_Marry me girl, be my fairy to the world, be my very own constellation. _Ted Tonks, the mudblood, the filth under her expensive shoes, in the words of her dear sister Bella. Why oh why couldn't she love some pure-blooded idiot, preferably another Black? Why did she have to fall for the good for nothing metamorphmagus mud blooded Hufflepuff by the name of Ted Tonks, even his name was common, for Merlin's sake. And why in the name of Magic, did he ask her such an impossible question, her hand in marriage. And why on _earth _did she say yes. All the inbreeding must have killed her brain.

* * *

'_**Know Your Enemy' Green Day**_

So what if he was her equal in every way! I wasn't like he acknowledged it anyway! A filthy Mudblood could never be as talented as the great Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tsk, like he could talk, a Halfblood. Half noble Slytherin, half filthy Muggle. In some ways that was worse than she was.

So why didn't he just leave her alone? He didn't respect her that much was clear, so why was he acting like he had a claim on her? She was no-one's but her own!

And why was she sitting here, waiting for him to show?

* * *

'_**It's Not Fair' Lily Allen**_

'_There's just one thing that's getting in the way,_ and that is that you only ever think of your own pleasure! I'm human, I need it just as much as you!'

Ron looked at her, confused and a little scared. Hermione decided that _maybe_ it wasn't such a good idea to drink so much at the Quiditch victory party in the common room. And now she felt like she really_ couldn't_ stop _talking_… Ah well, it needed to be said. And it seemed that Fred agreed with her. She'd deal with the embarrassment later.

* * *

Et Voila!


End file.
